KidxMaka: Our Not So Platonic Relationship
by cassie246
Summary: Kid and Maka have been secretly dating for a long time, but have never gone very far. Kid's fine with it because he thinks Maka is also fine with it. Well maybe it's time for Maka to show him how very wrong he is. KidxMaka oneshot lemon! It might possibly become a two-shot. Disclaimer! i don't own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

Our relationship has been kept pretty secret. Even Liz and Patty had no idea that I was with Maka, although I still wasn't quite sure why we kept it a secret. Perhaps it was the thrill of trying to find ways to be near each other without giving to much away and sneaking away from everyone to be alone.

Over the past year, our relationship has stayed strictly platonic. We never went any farther than the innocent kiss and holding each other. Not that I mind, Maka seemed quite comfortable with it and that's all that really matters for me. Even so, there are those rare days when even that doesn't feel like enough, and the temptation to ravage her seems to get stronger as time goes on.

Today was one of those days. I'm not sure what prompted these strange feelings, but when I had sat in class today, it was strangely difficult not to stare at that beautiful meister just a few feet away. Her hair was up in it's usual symmetrical pigtails, her clothes neat and wrinkle free as always. Her delicate, soft hands graced a book, and she was chewing a piece of gum. She was beautiful as always.

I forced my eyes to return to Stein, who was babbling on about ways to strengthen Soul Perception. Slowly, I found myself looking back at her. She had put her book away, and was silently gnawing on the tip of her pen as she took notes. _The things she could possibly do with that innocent mouth of hers_

I shook those thoughts away. Maka wasn't like that, and I doubt she would ever attempt it either. Even so, I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming back to my mind as I continued to watch her. _plan B, don't pay any mind to the thoughts and they will go away on their own._

Usually when I just let these thoughts pass through my head my mind would slowly wander off to another subject. There usually wouldn't be any lasting effects from those dirty implications that would be noticeable to others. So I let the thoughts run wild, only really catching glimpses of what passed through my head. Maka in a bikini, one with her taking her shirt off. Then she was slowly unclipping her bra, revealing her small breasts, her nipples perked temptingly. Then her hands slipped down her waist to her pleated skirt, pushing it down a little; judging by the fact her light pink underwear didn't appear, it was obvious she wasn't wearing any.

"Kid, snap out of it." I jumped when I realized I had been spacing out. So much for not focusing on them. I turned to Liz, who was giving me an amused look. "You looked like you were having a nice daydream there," she teased.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You were smiling like a goof all through class," she said. Patty snickered from my left. I looked around and saw that the room was almost empty. I had zoned out all class period. The only ones left in the room were me and the girls, along with Ox Ford, Soul Eater and the one I had been secretly undressing in my mind. Maka looked up at me with a small smile and walked out of the classroom, and I watched her hips sway oh so perfectly as she walked away.

That's when I noticed that there was a bit of a tightness in my pants. _Shit now what?_

"Liz. Patty go on to next hour without me. I have to go speak with my father about something in private," I lied, keeping my voice neutral so as not to give anything away.

"Alright Kid, we'll save you a seat," Liz said. She got up and walked out, with Patty in hot pursuit. Lucky for me I had stuff still sitting out on my desk, giving me a reason to continue sitting for a bit while they left. I packed up my stuff slowly, and waiting until the noise in the halls lowered to nothing before attempting to stand. Indeed, if someone had seen me I would be in quite a predicament. The bulge in my pants was all to noticeable.

I went down the empty hall, prepared to go home on Beelzebub. I suddenly felt a pair of small hands grab my arm, pulling me out of the hall and into the janitors closet. The door shut before I could see who had grabbed me, cloaking the small room in darkness. I heard the tumblers turn in the lock.

"What is this?" I asked, reaching into the darkness to grab a hold of whoever grabbed me. My hand touched a smaller one. It was soft and smooth, with small callouses on the palm. I knew this hand. "Maka."

"Kid, you seemed pretty distracted in class today," she whispered, her teasing voice giving me chills. She walked closer, pushing me gently against the wall. Her body was ever so close to mine, and her leg grazed against my now fully stiff erection. I jolted, and almost thought I heard her let out a small giggle. I felt her warm breath against my ear. "Something very exciting must of had your attention. You're absolutely hard." I jolted again, and let out a small moan as she grabbed over my clothed erection and rubbed it. Now this was a side of Maka I have never met before. I could almost hear the seductive smile on her face.

She continued her motions on my pants, and I realized she was moving her hand in a figure 8 motion. I let out a groaned, having her tracing my favorite symmetrical number over my hard on, making it all the more arousing. I heard a snap and zip, then felt my pants fall to the floor.

"Maka," I started, but she silenced me by squeezing my hard on through my boxers. I reached for her face and kissed her, and she responded with a satisfied hum. I licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated, which I could understand. We had only french kissed once or twice. This reassured me that my innocent, sweet Maka was still there inside this playful minx pleasuring me so well. Finally her lips parted and I began to taste her whole mouth. Her tongue tentatively began to curl around mine, and our tongues danced together before I took control of the kiss, pulling her closer to deepen it even more.

Maka seemed to have collected herself and began to move her hand again, and I swallowed back another groan. She pulled away from the kiss and all touch she had that wasn't on my hard on disappeared. I didn't know what she was doing, and I was struggling to care. Then I felt my boxers drop, releasing me from it's heated confines and allowing cold air to touch it. I sighed, suddenly relieved by this. Then something warm and wet swiped against my head. _Maka couldn't really be..._

A growl of pleasure clawed out of my throat as my dick was slowly enveloped by soft, wet warmth. Maka's tongue swirled around me. One hand was rubbing along the rest of my shaft, and another stroking my balls. "Oh Gods, Maka," I moaned. It felt so good; I never would have imagined my sweet, innocent Maka would have the courage to attempt something so erotic. Then she suddenly deep-throated me, and it nearly drove me over the edge. She continued these motions for what seemed like forever before she released me, and I was shocked at the whine I let out.

"Kid, touch me," she said to me, her voice thick with lust. My hard on twitched, and if I could see her beautiful eyes full of lust, I'm sure I would have came on the spot. All thought processes I had been attempting had stopped at this point, and my body began to work on autopilot.

My hands went to her waist and started up her shirt. My hands barely ghosted across her skin, and I felt her shiver even though her skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat from the rising temperature in the closet. She seemed to also take notice to the heat and began unbuttoning my jacket as well as removing the skull ornament around my neck. My hands finally reached their destination. One hand unclipped and moved away her bra while the other cupped her breast. Her nipples were perked out and hard, and my thumb rubbed at it while squeezing her. I heard her let out a soft moan. I repeated the action, earning a second.

The heat was to much. I moved away and quickly removed the rest of my clothing, hearing Maka cast away her shirt and bra with a light sigh. My hands resumed their work and I nipped at the sensitive flesh where her neck and shoulder met. She gasped lightly, so I continued to suck and nip until I was sure a nice mark was left there. Then my OCD mind triggered at the worst times when all I wanted to think about was this girl in front of me.

_Her body isn't symmetrical anymore! What have you done? You have destroyed such beauty because of your own selfish desires!_

I froze, those thoughts echoing in my head. I felt like dying, shocked that I had been so thoughtless as to do that to her. Maka went silent, and her hand brushed against my cheek.

"Kid," she whispered.

"Why did I do that?" I growled angrily to myself. My anger disappeared when Maka left a small kiss on my cheek.

"Kid, stop thinking about it. Please," she nearly begged.

"But I marked your perfect skin, I made you asymmetrical," I told her, feeling ready to break down and cry. Maka leaned in and licked the shell of my ear, sending shock waves down my spine.

"Then why don't you mark the other side and make me symmetrical again," she whispered into my ear with that sensual tone in her voice again. It was almost like she wanted me to mark her. Like she _wanted_ me. Of course, she was right. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it right away. My body went into motion again, and I began biting and sucking on the other side of her neck. She moaned in response to this, leaning in closer to me. The hand that wasn't stroking her breast moved south to her skirt. I went under it and met her underwear. She was already surprisingly wet and warm down there, and I smiled against her neck. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one effected here.

_I think it's time for a little payback._

I got down on my knees and pulled down her underwear. Maka shifted back a little, but I grabbed her hips before she could move to far away.

"Kid, what are – Oh~!" I licked across her clit slowly, and Maka began to moan again. Then I went lower, dragging my tongue inside of her. Her hands tangled into my hair and she pushed me closer to her. I didn't complain, breathing almost seemed unnecessary at the moment. All that mattered to me right now was Maka and hearing more of her sweet voice. I got what I wanted, too. She continued to writhe and moan against me as I continued to eat her out, and I could tell I was driving her wild by my actions. She was close, but I didn't want her to be finished just yet. I moved away and smirked at the whine Maka emitted.

"What's wrong Maka? Do you need something?" I asked teasingly, standing up again. I licked her nipple, and she shivered under me.

"K-Kid... please," she begged.

"I don't know what you want. You... have... to tell... me," I said to her, kissing along her body with every other word. Suddenly, she tugged at my hair, moving me away from her body and up to her lips, kissing me passionately. I returned her wish, and pulled her closer to deepen said kiss as our tongues resumed their dance. Maka suddenly grabbed my dick and pulled a little. I let out a groan, having forgotten about that problem of mine. She pulled away, greedily gulping in air.

"I want you... inside," she managed to say. I blinked in shock, unable to believe that she had just spoken those words.

"M-Maka, are you certai – Ah!"

She tugged harder, pulling me forward some. "Now Kid," she demanded. I picked her up and put her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me, causing her to grind against my dick. I groaned and positioned myself at her core. I slowly sheathed myself inside of her until I felt the resistance of her hymen. I hesitated. _Does she really want this from me?_

Maka seemed to sense my hesitation and lightly pecked my cheek. "Go ahead, I trust you," she murmured. I nodded to her and kissed her gently. I pulled back until only the head was inside of her, and then pushed in quickly. I covered her mouth as she screamed in pain from it. The last thing we needed right now was to get caught. She laid her head in the crook of my neck, and I stayed absolutely still until the pain had left her. "You can move now," she murmured. I nodded and slowly moved inside of her. Her breathing picked up again, and let out weak moans. "F-faster Kid..." I complied to her order and sped up, pushing in harder. Her moans grew louder, her fingers raking at my back. Her walls clenched down around my throbbing member, and I had to push harder to continue.

_Damn, she feels so good on me._

She was getting louder, reaching closer to the edge. I dove her into a passionate kiss, hoping to muffle her cries of bliss. I didn't want to though. I wanted to hear her, feel her, _have_ all of her. And damned if they found us, I didn't care anymore! I moved away and started suckling her breast, also fingering her clit. She gasped and moaned, tangling her hands in my hair again. She finally fell, screaming out my name. Her walls clenched around me and her legs restricted me from any other movement. This is what drove me over the edge as well, and I came deep inside of her.

We sat down on the floor, basking in the afterglow. I held her close and kissed her forehead. Then the sound of rattling tumblers and a muffled voice shocked us into motion as we grabbed our clothes.

"Kid, what now, we're caught," Maka whispered.

"No we're not," I said to her. I grabbed her and pulled her back to the floor under a shelf. Using what concentration I still had, I used the shadows to hide us from sight just as the door opened and the light flicked on. I held my breath, and Maka held hers. Sid the Zombie came in, looking around in confusion.

"I could have sworn that noise was coming from in here," he exclaimed. He looked down at were we were hidden and Maka tensed with fear in her eyes, but Sid only looked away. He didn't see us. He shrugged his shoulders and left. Once his footsteps disappeared we both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," I muttered. Maka nodded. Sid had left the light on, and I could see her clearly now. Her hair was messed up, and her pale skin was shining from the sweat on her body. Her eyes were still slightly hazy from the afterglow, and the marks on her neck were bright red. I couldn't help but smile.

_looking at her like this is better than any daydream_

Maka blushed. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," I said, brushing a hand through her hair and taking one of her pigtails out. The asymmetry didn't even bother me. Her blush deepened, and a meek smile graced her features. We shared a sweet kiss before she got up and started dressing again.

"You know, we are both in no shape to return to class. Perhaps, instead, we go over to my house and... _discuss_ this new step in our relationship," I offered, sending her a suggestive smile. In return, she gave me a very seductive grin.

"Why not."


	2. Chapter 2

We had finished dressing and left the janitors closet together. We held hands as we walked down the hall towards the main doors,and I pondered what had happened no more than ten or fifteen minutes ago. I still didn't know where I had gotten the courage to confront Kid so suddenly, but I didn't complain. I was overwhelmed with satisfied happiness, but of course that could still be a side effect from the afterglow of our first time together. And by that, I meant sex. I hadn't even imagined it would have gone that far. I had just wanted to spice things up a little. I mean come on, we had been secretly together for almost a year, and nothing had changed. Sure it was nice to take it slow and everything, but it was like Kid didn't even want to go any farther than simple lovey-dovey stuff.

Let's just say my opinion on that changed quite a bit when I saw him daydreaming in class today. The way he was staring off into space; I don't know what it was, but I just knew his thoughts didn't consist of symmetry and rainbows today. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt his hard-on brush against my leg in the darkness of the janitors closet. Feeling the fact that his thinking about me turned him on, something just triggered inside of me, and I just couldn't seem to stop myself. It was like all my common sense just flew out of the metaphoric window.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I replayed all of the things I had done to him. Every little detail was still fresh and completely clear to me, making me question once again on what had possessed me to do all those things without a shred of embarrassment or question. It was like I already knew what to do. I had already known what would make Kid feel good.

Of course, it wasn't like I was doing all the work in the foreplay area. I remembered the feeling of him touching me, stroking me, ilicking/i me. I felt my face blush bright red, and heard Kid chuckle next to me. I looked up at him, having been jarred out of my thoughts. He was looking down at me as we stood there, and I realized we were already outside.

"It looks like you're distracted Maka," Kid teased, poking my cheek lightly. I pushed his hand away and let out a small laugh. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "I can't stop thinking about what happened either."

I swear, if my face wasn't completely red before, it most certainly was now. Kid smiled and kissed my flaming red cheek before summoning his skateboard, Beelzebub. He climbed on, and I carefully followed, bringing my arms around him and hugging him close. Sure, I had ridden on Soul's motorcycle before, but this was a flying skateboard! Kid brought an arm around me and kissed my head. I smiled and relaxed my grip a little. I knew Kid wouldn't let me up here if he couldn't keep me safe. I looked up at him to see him smiling reassuringly down at me. I sighed and shut my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong, and only faintly felt the wind blowing my hair out of my face.

After what felt like blissfully content hours, I heard the clatter of wheels against cement and felt us come to a stop. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the huge mansion that was Kid's home. I went to step off the board, but Kid was quicker and literally swept me off my feet, carrying my bridal style towards the house. I blushed and put my arms around his neck so I was more secured, resting my head against his shoulder. I felt him sigh against me and nuzzle his cheek against my head tenderly. I sighed contently and shut my eyes again.

This was the type of contact I had been waiting for for so many months now, and now it almost felt to good to be true, like I would suddenly wake up in my bedroom and nothing would have changed. I wanted to hold onto these moments, hold them close and never let go, that way they would never leave me and we could be like this forever.

Kid walked up to the door and opened it, then walked over to the couch and sat down while still holding me. I adjusted myself until I was sitting comfortably in his lap. We sat there in silence for a long time. It was like words were unnecessary. We would just look into each others eyes and our emotions spoke for themselves.

Kid started kissing my neck softly. His heated breath against my skin gave me pleasant chills. I hummed a little, smiling as he continued. His hands that were wound around my waist slowly trailed up my sides, pulling my shirt along with them. His touches were feather-light, giving me an almost ticklish sensation. Kid went over a spot on my neck near my shoulder and I couldn't stop the small shudder that went through my body, nor could I suppress the gasped moan that escaped my mouth. He did it again, this time grazing across it lightly with his teeth. The sensation was still so raw, so new. It was so amazing to feel him kiss and bite me there. I moaned a little more as he continued to nip at that spot lightly.

His hands went up to my breasts. I had decided against putting my bra back on and had just put it in my bag, so there was nothing there to halt his advances. He began by stroking me lightly. His fingers occasionally brushed over my nipples lightly, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Then he actually began playing with them, rolling them between his fingers lightly. I moaned, arching my back a little from the amazing sensation and resting my head against his shoulder. I vaguely registered one of his hands trailing down my stomach, going to my skirt and between my legs to where my underwear was to be. Unfortunately, or not so unfortunately, that was another article of clothing I had stashed in my bag.

Kid chuckled lightly at the discovery of this. "Pardon my crudeness, but it's almost as if you asking to be taken again," he said in my ear. I was about to argue with him at his comment, but all words were lost to me as he began stroking my clit. I couldn't stop the pleasured moaned from coming from me, blushing hard from the embarrassment of it. I don't know why I was embarrassed by it. It felt so good to have him touch me, but it still was strange. It was to new, something I wasn't used to yet.

He continued this assault to my senses, nipping and touching in so many areas at once that it was hard for me to think straight. One certain stroke caused me to automatically rock my hips up to his hand, and Kid let out a groan. That's when I finally noticed the stiff erection that was against my ass. I smiled a little.

"Is someone enjoying himself?" I asked, looking back at him with low, seductive eyes. He stared into my eyes for a moment before looking away in almost a pouting fashion, a blush coloring his cheeks. I smirked and ground my ass against him again. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned again, his movements going still momentarily. I giggled and trailed my hand down past his hand that was still against me and to his confined dick, pressing down a little. He stiffened under me and tightened his grip slightly on my breast. Pleasure shot through me at this, and both of us ended up moaning at the same time.

He looked back at me, his golden hues darkened with lust. I felt myself begin to get lost in those eyes like so many times before. I could feel that metaphoric window inching closer to me, coaxing me to let go of my common sense once again as our lips inched closer and closer.

"Kiddo?" a foreign voice cut between us. Kid suddenly jolted to his feet, and I slid to the floor. _Ouch!_

"F-Father," Kid exclaimed. _Father? Wait... Lord Death!?_

I turned around and slowly glanced over the edge of the couch, and a mirror came into view, along with the form of Lord Death looking between us with confused interest. I blushed. _How embarrassing! I hadn't even noticed that mirror there, and by the looks of it neither had Kid._

"Uh, what brings your attention to the house, Father?" Kid asked.

"Ms. Marie had told me you and Maka-chan hadn't showed up for class. I decided to check here. I had expected to see you here, but not Miss Maka as well," Lord Death said. I stood up quickly.

"Lord Death, please let me explain! It's not what you think," I stammered, but Lord Death put up a hand as to stop me.

"No need to explain yourself Miss Maka. I already had my suspicions about your relationship with Kiddo here," he said. I went still, my face turning red.

"Y-you did?" Lord Death nodded.

"Well, after stumbling upon this little scene, I'm guessing my suspicions are correct." I nodded, looking down at the floor. "I guess that also explains why Sid came to me and said he had heard strange noises in the janitors closet."

My eyes widened. _Someone kill me now please. I want to die; this is so embarrassing. _I heard a rhythmic pounding next to me and looked over, seeing Kid on his hands and knees, pounding his fist against the ground.

"Kill me now! I don't deserve to live through such disgrace," he screamed. He continued to chant words like disgrace and garbage over and over, and I sighed. _Looks like we are both feeling the same way._

Lord Death sighed heavily and I looked back at him. "Miss Maka, I do not disapprove of this relationship in the slightest, but next time why don't the two of you avoid any further incidents that cause you to miss class," he suggested. I blushed and nodded.

"I'm very sorry about this Lord Death," I said to him. He nodded to my apology.

"I will let this incident slide this one time. Seeing as classes are almost over for the two of you I'll allow you to skip classes for today, but just today." He sent one last glance at Kid's miserable form before sighing. "Maka-chan, I wish you the best of luck," he said, his words stretching between worry and exhaustion. I giggled, knowing what he meant. I bowed low and then watched him disappear from the mirror.

I looked back down at Kid with an amused smile. I know, his OCD fits were nothing to laugh at, but I couldn't help but find his reaction to his father's interruption kind of cute. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Kid, did you hear what he said? He doesn't mind us being in a relationship," I said.

"It doesn't matter! I'm garbage! How could I let him find out like this. It's so embarrassing and cruel and just plain unfair! I wanted to tell him in person while in an orderly and proper manner, not have him see us like that to find out!"

I sighed and continued to rub his back as he ranted. Then I remembered something, and a wicked smile crossed my face. "But Kid, I was enjoying it so much," I said, putting a bit of a whine in my voice. "You wouldn't really leave me unsatisfied would you?" He went silent and his fist stopped hitting the floor, but he didn't get up. I stretched my limited and rubbed my hand up his leg. "And besides... I know you were also enjoying yourself," I purred into his ear. In the same instant, I brought my hand up to his crotch, and sure enough felt his hard-on through his slacks. I gripped onto it roughly, and he let out a weak groan.

Once again the metaphoric window nudged at me, and this time I somewhat gave into it, letting some of my more trivial thoughts leave my mind. I stood up and lean over him from behind, trailing my hands under his jacket and up his back. Then I trailed back down, lightly dragging my nails across his skin. I felt him shiver under me. "Come on Kid, I know you don't want to go on without satisfaction," I said, hearing the seduction in my own voice.

Kid finally started to sit up, making me sit up with him. I wound my arms around his neck and nibbled his earlobe lightly. Kid rubbed his hands up my thighs softly, and I felt a familiar shudder go through my body. Then he drew my legs up over his waist, and I secured my legs around him. He stood up, holding me up piggy-back style.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for snapping me out of it," he said to me, and I smiled.

"You are quite welcome, my sweet," I said, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled back at me.

"Shall we go to a room that has less, um, distractions?" he asked, eyeing the mirror. I giggled.

"Sure." He didn't need any more coaxing. He walked off down the hall and to a random guest room. He went inside and put me down. I looked around. There were no windows, nor any reflective surface. "This room seems a little convenient," I commented.

"This is my meditative room. I come in here when I want to be absolutely alone with no distractions. It's great for doing homework," he explained. I nodded. It made sense. Even I knew what it was like living with the opposite gender in the same house and not having any place to escape to for complete privacy. I smiled at the queen bed in the corner of the room.

"I'm guessing sometimes that need to be alone can stretch through the night, huh?" I asked. He chuckled and hugged me from behind, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You have no idea." I turned Around to face him and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back passionately, asking for entrance by dragging his tongue against my bottom lip. I paused again, just like before. We rarely did french kissing. I don't know what it was, but it always makes me freeze up. Kid brought me out of my oncoming thought bubble by biting my lower lip. I gasped, and he took it to his advantage and pushed his tongue into my mouth, taking control almost immediately, causing me to moan into the kiss. It didn't bother me. I loved his dominance, it was a definite turn on.

He started walking backwards slowly, and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed a little and walked to the bed, laying me down gently. He kissed me again and tried and took no time to take over again. His hand went back down to my wet sex and began rubbing me again. I moaned into his mouth and went to work unbuttoning his jacket. He shrugged it off and continued like it was nothing. Soon it grew hard for me to even work at his smaller button-up shirt, all train of logic leaving me.

He pulled away from the kiss and went down to my neck and down my collarbone, trailing his path with light kisses until he reached my shirt. He held rid me of it and continued to my breast. He licked against it, and a new sensation crawled down my spine. I shuddered, and could have swore I had lost all strength in me, because practically my entire body went slack and my head fell backwards into the bed. I moaned loud, and he continued upon the new discovery he found to cause me pleasure.

As this continued, I could feel myself edging closer and closer to my orgasm, but I refused to give up without giving him something in return. I brought my hand up to his pants and undid the button and zipper. I saw Kid glance up at me from my chest, and I smiled down at him, blindly putting my hand down past his boxers and around his dick. I squeezed it lightly and he pulled away from me, clenching his teeth to suppress a groan. I smiled down at him sweetly before stroking him up and down slowly. He moaned and moved back up to face level.

"You are really asking for it, you know?" he said, failing to make it sound like a threat. I giggled and rubbed over his head a little harder than I have been doing. His eyes rolled back and he layed his head against my chest.

"A little overwhelmed are we?" I asked teasingly. I heard him grumble something that resembled a curse, but I simply cast it aside, along with him onto the bed. I moved to kneeling above him, then used my foot to pull his pants down "You really think I was going to do everything without any compensation?"

I made my way down to his still covered erection and pulled his boxers away, allowing his dick to stand at salute. Now that I could see him in all his glory, I was a little shocked. He was pretty big, and the sight of it took me off guard for a moment. Then I remembered that I had already done this once. Actually being able to see shouldn't make a difference. I looked up at him with a sly smile. He was propped up on his elbows, blushing and watching my every move.

I kissed the tip, already tasting what I was guessing was precum on my lips. I licked up the throbbing veins, smiling as Kid moaned above me. I continued this for a little bit before trailing my tongue back to the tip and looking back up at him. He had a lost, lustful look in his eyes, and I decided right there that it was better to do this kind of thing in the light. I gave him one last smile before slowly bringing my mouth over his throbbing erection until I couldn't go down anymore without gagging. I wound my tongue around him while moving up and down, sucking and grazing my teeth against him from time to time.

I glanced up and saw Kid was laying back now, and without seeing his face I knew his was in pure heaven, just like I was earlier. Now there was just one more thing to do that would surely push him over the edge. I went back down on him, and deep-throated him, forcing myself not to gag. Kid moaned from above and I repeated this action. After two or three more times, I felt his release fill my mouth. The salty taste filled my mouth. There was so much that it dripped out of my mouth some. I pulled back and swallowed it all, licking my lips to get the last traces. He sat up and stroked my cheek softly.

"You didn't have to swallow," he said.

"I wanted to," I told him, feeling myself blush a little. He smiled and kissed me. It was a sweet and tender kiss, not a harsh and passionate one. I smiled and kissed him back. After that we laid down together under the covers, and I fell asleep to the sound of his light breathing and steady beating heat.


End file.
